


A new task

by aoimotion



Series: Black Jack - Missing Moments [1]
Category: Black Jack Original Comics, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: “Actually, you should ask what’s going through Colonel’s mind.”
  
  “I wondered, to be honest” Cynthia replied, dryly, “but this is not the first time he comes up with these ideas. Gregory Kohle is an eccentric mammal, after all.”
  
  “I, too, am an eccentric mammal” he calmly stated.
  
  “No, you’re just socially inept.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This missing moment takes place before the first chapter of the Black Jack comics.

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack raised his head from the file and met Kohle’s eyes. “Are you sure about this, Colonel?” he asked, carefully.

The dog laughed. “Of course I am, Jack” Kohle replied. “I’m always sure when it comes to assigning a task to you.”

The hare frowned a bit. “But isn’t it a little… unnecessary?”

“Oh…?” The dog paused, then inquired: “Why do you think so, my boy?”

“Because he doesn’t want to meet people” said a voice behind him. The hare mentally sighed as she continued, in a mocking tone: “You know, ‘people are a waste of time’, ‘people are annoying’…”

“No” Jack hissed, “it’s _you_ who is annoying, Walker.”

“I’m only stating the truth.” Cynthia suddenly was by his side, arms crossed over her chest. “What’s your problem, Savage? I mean, it’s Zootopia; you have been in places way worse than this.”

“I never said I don’t want to go” he replied. “But we already have a team for these kinds of operations. So why is the GSD looking for more agents?”

“Let’s just say I was asked a favor” Kohle explained, “From an old friend, no less. I couldn’t say no.”

Jack tilted his right ear. “Colonel, I don’t think it’s very… _professional_ , to be honest.”

“Don’t _think_ , indeed.” The dog giggled, but there was something really unsettling about his smile. “Just do what I said, would you?”

He found himself gulping, and being glad when the Colonel eventually stalked outside his office.

And a little confused, too, when he noticed that Cynthia wasn’t following him, “So…” Jack said, “Why are you still here?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” she asked, giving him a surly glance. “I, too, have something I want to tell you.”

‘ _Oh boy…_ ’ Jack mentally sighed – again – as he put the file away in a drawer of his desk. “Didn’t you already say _plenty_ , Miss Walker?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“On _whom_ , at best.” She shook her head, looking very tired. “Mr. Savage, would you share with me the deep thoughts wandering inside your mind?”

He blinked. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb” she said. “There’s something, I can tell by the way you look. What is it?”

… She really was amazing, sometimes – maybe more than just ‘sometimes’, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. “Am I so easy to read?”

“No, it’s me who is awesome.” Cynthia half smiled, “Just kidding. However… spill the beans, Savage. Seeing you so awkward makes me flustered.”

“Isn’t that your problem, for which I shouldn’t feel responsible?”

Cynthia became quiet, but her eyes were shining with hatred. Jack cleared his throat and added: “Actually, you should ask what’s going through the Colonel’s mind.”

“I wondered too, to be honest” Cynthia replied, dryly, “but, this is not the first time he’s come up with these ideas. Gregory Kohle is an eccentric mammal, after all.”

“I, too, am an eccentric mammal” he calmly stated.

“No, you’re just socially inept.”

He didn’t know whether to laugh or to snarl. “Walker, you’re discourteous. Don’t forget I’m older than you.”

“We’re the same age for seven months out of twelve, Jack.”

“But for now” he insisted, “I’m older than you, so…”

Cynthia rolled her eyes. “Will you eventually stop derailing the conversation and finally tell me what’s troubling you?”

Jack pondered her question for a while, as Cynthia kept staring at him as if he was the worst criminal of the entire globe. In the end, a brief sigh left his mouth and he said: “I think that Colonel Kohle is trying to exclude me.”

The vixen frowned. “From what?” she asked.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“You _don’t_ know?” Cynthia looked surprised. “It’s not like you to be so vague.”

“Impressions are meant to be vague, Walker. There is no proof of what I’m saying, and facing Kohle with nothing but conjectures is the last thing I want to do.”

At first, she didn’t say a single word, and Jack thought he had been wrong to entrust his doubts to her; but then, just for a moment, Cynthia made a very painful expression and claimed: “I wish I didn't give a damn about you.”

Jack froze, and before he could reply to her harshness, the vixen added: “… but since I do, in spite of myself, I’ll try to investigate a bit.”

“There is no need to—”

“There isn’t, indeed. But I’ll do it nonetheless, because I’m a masochist.”

“Cynthia, I’m serious; _don’t_.”

“It’s my choice, Jack. I’m not going to fight the Colonel for you, rest assured.”

“And _what_ exactly are you planning to do, then?”

Cynthia closed her eyes and shrugged. “That’s a secret, Mr. Savage. Every agent has one or two of them.”

… And that was a line Jack had no right to contest.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask: I know dogs aren't supposed to exist in Zootopia, but Gregory Kohle (and family) is my personal exception. I'll tell you why, one day.
> 
> First chapter of Black Jack, just in case you missed it: [click](http://remartarchive.tumblr.com/post/148047520825/rem289-black-jack-i-encounter-jack-is-the)


End file.
